irken_fanon_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight the Mailkoopa
Flight is a parakoopa who sends mail all throughout Toad Town. He used to be a normal koopa troopa,but he was mutated into a parakoopa. History Flight was born an orphan,a toddler Toad named "Toad" found him in a trash can looking for food. Toad and his parents took him into their family. Flight lived in paradise,due to Toad's family being royal and rich. Flight and Toad became brothers. Flight eventually grew up and wanted to become a scientist. He studied many scientific things in high school. Although,as smart as he was,he was also careless. One Halloween night,Flight and his friends(including Toad) sneaked out to see a creepy mansion that was being investigated by the police,a murder had taken place there. The mansion was surrounded by police tape and was forbidden to trespassers. Flight dared Toad to go inside the mansion. Toad denied and said it was dangerous,Flight ignored him and said he's "too chicken" to go inside. Flight sneaked into the mansion and had seen a ghost,he ran back out,but had accidentally dropped his handheld gaming device. Once he discovered that he had dropped it,he ran back into the mansion to get it. Toad warned him not to go back in for a "stupid gameboy". Flight responded with "that thing cost most of my allowance!" and ran back inside. Toad followed after him,once Flight went in,the doors mysteriously closed and locked. Toad was stuck outside. Flight discovered that the gameboy was missing,there was also a mysterious star statue in the middle of the room. It started to glow and spark blue electricity,suddenly it had zapped Flight,the whole mansion glowed blue. Toad tried desperately to get in,but he couldn't. Suddenly,the glowing had stopped. Flight came out of the mansion,but with wings and a blue shell. He had been mutated. By the time Flight had came out,they heard sirens. It was the Mushroom kingdom police. Flight took the blame for everyone,he was arrested and put on trial. He had to stay in jail for several months. Once he had come out,he had lost his ability to go to college. So he became a mail koopa,and was stuck as one. Flight learned to be more responsible,his(adopted) parents were very disappointed in him. So was Toad. Personality Flight is usually very hyper and cheery,and tends to make a joke out of any situation. He also has a strong will to do the right,and protect people. Flight will do anything it takes to protect people. He is also very committed as his job as a mailman. Also,he also has a short temper. Flight is also known for his crush on ''Rosalina. ''Flight acts very nervous when she is around. Relationships Coalfeather -'Coalfeather is Flight's pet. Due to Coalfeather's increased intelligence after he was mutated,Flight sees him as a friend. They both get along very well. '''Toad-'''Flight and Toad have known each other since they were toddlers. They aren't just friends,they're brothers. They get along very well and are great friends. 'Bob the bo-bomb -'Flight doesn't seem to hangout with him often,they seem to get along well. Flight thinks "''he's so cool". '''Mario(plumber)-'''Flight and Mario haven't met before,but has heard of him. Flight sees him as "''T'he hero of the mushroom kingdom,always saving the princess."' 'Luigi(plumber)-'''Flight and Luigi haven't met either,he seems him as ''"Mario's right hand man,his sidekick" '''Rosalina-'''Flight met Rosalina as a kid,Flight has had a crush on her ever since. Flight tries everything to impress her and be nice to her. Rosalina is unaware of his love for her,however. '''Princess Peach-'''Living with Toad in a royal family,Flight met Princess Peach as a child,they get along well. Flight is also known by the princess as part of the Mushroom kingdom's defense,saving the Mushroom kingdom a few times. '''Ike the shyguy-'''Flight and Ike never met. Powers After Flight was mutated,he gained the power to fly with his new wings. After one of his adventures,the start statue had zapped Coalfeather and Flight again,causing Flight to be able to shapeshift into a hammer Koopa,a parakoopa,or a regular koopa troopa. Although,his shape shifting power requires time to charge after using. Category:Non irkens Category:Mutants Category:Crossover Category:Mario Multiverse Category:Characters